In taking up on a reel a relatively thicker wire such as an electric wire or an electric cable fed continuously from an insulation extruder of an electric wire manufacturing apparatus, the reel should be mounted on a wire take up apparatus before taking it up thereon. Conventional reel mounting means serves only to rotatably bear the reel on a pair of spindles received into the axial hole in the reel and as a result, thereafter the wire end is threaded through a lateral opening in one of the reel flanges to be led out of the flange and fixed with a cord bonded at one end to the wire end and at the other end secured by nails to the reel flange in a manually operated manner. Thus, with conventional reel mounting means, after bearing the reel on the spindles, the wire end should be fixed to the reel flange by manual operation, with the result that the reel mounting operation has been troublesome and ineffective. Also, since the wire end is secured to the reel flange while the wire is continuously manufactured by extrusion, the wire manufactured by and fed from the manufacturing apparatus has been disadvantageously much slackened to cause buckling and deterioration of the wire. Furthermore, since on fixing the wire end on the reel flange it tends to be injured, the reel could not be repetitively used so that it has been uneconomical. In addition, in the case that the reel flanges are made of metal or plastics, the wire end should be secured to the reel flange in a manner that one end of a cord which at the other end is lapped on and secured to the wire end, is bonded to a hook which is in turn secured to the reel flange either by threaded extension through the reel flange or by welding, which has caused the operation to be troublesome.